Yeti Spider
Summary Bypassing the spider-goliath (30 centimeters) to be the largest spider in the world and probably will be the largest ever recorded until his death (50 centimeters) the Spider-Yeti is that type of animal that, at first glance, you think you ate mushrooms for the simple reason to be simple watching this situation. Most Catchers pooped bricks when they saw this. Descendant of a monkey king married an ogre resulted in the Yeti who left some more 'helpers' of him in this little world. The world is populated within legendary creatures, or rather, they say it is. There are many legends involving various characters, some of them more believable than others. One of the best known is the Yeti, popularly known as the "Abominable Snowman". It is part of many cases told word of mouth, is present in movies, mainly more in literature. But is there any truth about him? Well, yes or no, a tarantula mixed with him is real. Powers and Abilities Tier: '10-A ' ''' '''Name: '''Yeti Spider, White Spider, Aranha Albina '''Origin: '''ROBLOX '''Gender: Male Age: '''56 (first seen in 1962) '''Classification: Spider Powers and Abilities: Bloodlessness, Camouflage, Wallcrawling, Stealth Tactics, Enhanced Leap, Web Generation, Arctic Adaptation, Mountain Adaptation, Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Condition, Enhanced Endurance, Fur Generation, Seismic Sense (sometimes), Snow Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (sometimes), Predator Instinct, Hibernation 'Attack Potency: '''Wall (if concentrating) '''Speed: '''Super Human '''Lifting Strength: '''Above Average Human '''Striking Strength: '''Street Class '''Standard Equipment: '''Claws, Fur, Piercing Teeths '''Durability: '''Wall Level '''Intelligence: '''Below Average Normally '''Stamina: '''Abomination '''Range: '''Standard Spider Range '''Weaknesses: '''Harambe, Killer Whales, Sperm Whales, Machetes, Chainsaws, Knifes, Molotovs '''Friends: '''Bigfoot, Skunk Ape, Tarantulas, Harambe, Black-Widows, Jumping-Spiders, Sparassidaes, Others Spiders, Red Duck, Gray Lobster, Charcoal Ferret, Pets '''No-Friends: '''Donald Trump, Hillary Clinton, Arachnophobics, Bryan Sykes, Catchers, Jay-Z Some Facts ''Not just a Spider. It has almost the same resistance as the original Yeti only focused on a physical form of a tarantula, not counting habits too, tho. ..And do not even ask me the origin of it. ..Size is never document! Forget the words of Obama, know that sometimes he is ironic. Spiders eat mainly insects captured through hunting or in their webs, or, in extreme cases, eat even birds, such as the spider-goliath, already mentioned here. If Yeti Spider wants, he can eat even an massive black bull. However, a large amount of spider species complements their diet by drinking nectar or eating bits of vegetation. One species, Bagheera kiplingi, has a diet composed of only 10% of prey. The rest is vegetarian. Spiders have varied diets. Many species consider other spiders as food, or even spider eggs or members of their species. The tarantula is known for eating small birds and mammals. Having spiders in our homes can greatly reduce the number of unwanted pests that can directly harm us, leaving us ill, for example. If you see a spider in your house, do not kill it, but let it go. You probably will not see it again, and it will help kill any cockroaches, mosquitoes and other insects that appear in your home. There is also another fact; this strange statistic that we swallow spiders while we sleep is often listed in collections of unbelievable facts, but there is no truth behind that nonsense. This myth can be dispelled very easily. For starters, spiders avoid us as much as they can. Although most spiders have poor eyesight, they depend on other clues to feel the danger. A sleeping human releases several alarm signals. For example, many of us move when we sleep, and spiders can register breathing and even our heartbeat. We also generate sleeping heat, which they can sense and determine that we are a potential threat. And even if the spiders reach within our mouths, the warm, moist air that flows from our noses and mouth would scare them. Moreover, the myth assumes that we would not wake up when a spider crawled in our face, that we would not throw it away even if involuntarily and that our lips would open to accept the unexpected visitor. Unless someone actively tries to eat a spider or they accidentally fall into a drink glass from which they can not escape, it is very unlikely that any one of us will ingest any spiders in our lives. If you were impressed by the friends list, this article is not empty, am I right? Well, here we go again .. The most common image of a spider evokes a solitary animal in its web. While in fact some spiders live in isolation, many species may be social. Although they do not have the social hierarchy of other more developed animals in this aspect, such as bees, spiders can gather to build and share a web and food, and can also be divided into specialized tasks. Some of the largest colonies can reach tens of thousands of spiders. In some cases, this may be beneficial to mankind. For example, in 2010, after a series of devastating floods in stan, ghostly images of entire trees covered by spider webs circled the net and turned into viral. So many spiders have fled from the water in the tops of the trees that have completely covered them. Floods usually lead to malaria outbreaks because mosquitoes would reproduce wildly in stagnant water. But these spiders captured so many mosquitoes in their giant webs that the outbreak was averted. The image is right here: '' '' Others '''Notable Victories: '''Ants, Flies, Bees, Lions, Bears, Gorillas, Rhinos, Wildebeest, Buffaloes, Hippos, gnu, reindeer, ot, polar bear, seal, Inri Cristo, Jeff Da Killa, Niko, Dennis '''Notable Losses: '''Skunk Ape, Harambe, Albert Einstein, Chuck Shurley, Ghost Rider, Cristiano Ronaldo '''Inconclusive Matches: '''Bigfoot, Simians of Bondo, Tigers, Leopards, Orangutans, Brood Aliens Videos & Photos Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Stealth Masters Category:Web Users Category:Ice Users Category:Roblox Category:Spiders Category:Spider Category:Insects Category:Insect Category:Zemalek's Pages Category:Zemalek Category:ZEMALEK'S ALLIES Category:PETS Category:Anti-Catcher Category:Anti-Catchers Category:Hybrid Category:Hybrids Category:Spider-Yeti Category:Yeti-Spider Category:Mixed Species Category:Mixed Creatures Category:Mixed Beings Category:Rare Creatures Category:Rare Category:R.A.R.E Category:Stronger Than You Category:Strongest Spider Evah Category:Strongest Spider Ever Category:ZEMALEK Category:Z.E.M.A.L.E.K